


Evil And Heartless (Rewritten/Revised)

by CatPrincess106



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And his employees are his puppets, Backstory, Black Hat Is An Evil Asshole, Black Hat is a puppet master, Blood, Demonic Possession, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Reader can be male or female, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPrincess106/pseuds/CatPrincess106
Summary: After Demencia mistakes you for the mysterious person that has been threatening to take down Black Hat Organization, she kidnaps you. But after Black Hat finds out you're not the person he's looking for, he decides to keep you as a prisoner until he figures out what to do with you.





	1. Welcome To The Organization!

It was a dark rainy night. You tossed and turned in your bed, trying to get comfortable. Usually, sleep came easy for you, but something seemed off. You sighed, getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen. You got a glass from the cupboard, went to the faucet and poured yourself some water into the glass.

 

You sipped your water and breathed deeply, attempting to assure yourself that everything was fine. You flinched when you heard a crash coming from the living room. You set your cup down and took a butcher's knife from the rack to defend yourself. You tiptoed into the living room, switching on the lights. You scanned the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing you noticed was the shattered window on the left wall. Someone definitely broke in.

  
  
"Hey, asshole!" A furious, bouncy feminine voice yelled. You whipped around and saw one of Black Hat's employees. Demencia.

 

"What are you doing here?" You asked, nervously.

   
"I know what you've been doing and you're NOT getting away with it! Nobody messes with my Black Hat!"  
  
  
"What are you-" Before you could finish your sentence, the lizard lady pulled out a hammer and swung it across your face, knocking you unconscious.

  
Your eyes shot open and you found yourself grand ballroom, dancing with a woman you'd never seen before.

 

She wore a sparkly velvet gown with matching heels and dress gloves. She had long, wavy dark brown hair with scarlet red highlights. She had light brown skin and brown eyes.

 

She was smiling at you.

  
  
"I'm happy to have met you, Y/N. I hope I can get you out of this awful place one day. But for now, I'm glad we're here together."

  
  
"I'm glad you're here too." You said.

  
  
You gasped as the world seemed to fade away. "Wait!" You cried out as the woman slowly disappeared. "Who are you?"

  
  
You awoke and realized that you were strapped to an examination table. You struggled against the bonds to no avail. You were in a brightly lit room. The walls were painted white and there were a bunch of strange contraptions around you. To the far right of you was a white table with two white chairs behind it. And to the far right, there was a large metal door.

 

_Where am I?_ You thought.

 

“Flug,” Demencia said approaching you.  “The freak's awake.”

 

“Good,” Flug said, walking over to her.

 

He growled. “Just wait til Black Hat gets here, he’ll decide how we deal with you.”

 

“But I didn’t do anything!” You protested.

 

“Liar!” Demencia hissed. “We know it was you. Flug found your address and everything! So don’t bother playing innocent!”

 

“I’m serious! I don’t anything about this!”

 

“DEMENCIA!” A gravelly angry voice shouted from a loudspeaker on the wall.

 

“Yes, love?” The woman said.

 

“Are they here?” He asked.

 

“Yep. Tied up and everything!”

 

“Excellent!” He purred as he appeared before you in a cloud of black smoke.

 

He grinned wickedly at you. "You made this far too easy, my dear." 

 

You glared hatefully at him as his fingertips caressed your cheek. "You have the wrong person! I don't want anything to do with your organization!" 

 

"Why are you touching the person who threated our organization?!" Demencia exclaimed. 

 

Black Hat scowled, turning his attention to the lizard woman. Her affections for him were always tiresome. God, sometimes he just wanted to tear her disgusting body to shreds. 

 

"Demencia, _darling_." He smiled sweetly, but only a complete moron wouldn't see how fake it was. She squealed a little when he called her darling. You gulped. 

 

"My sweet, stupid, pathetic little Demencia." He held her chin, causing her to blush. Suddenly his claws shot out and pierced her fragile skin. She let out an earth-shattering scream that made you shiver. Even Flug seemed uncomfortable, looking down at the white tile floor. 

 

Black Hat chuckled as his claws dug deeper into her skin, smearing his nails with her blood. Demencia tried pulling away from him but discovered that she couldn't move. Her eyes watered and her breathing was heavy. 

 

"I'm sorry master! Please stop! It hurts!" She screamed. 

 

"Aww! But I like you better like this!" He hummed. 

 

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" 


	2. Stay Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat isn't too happy about you calling him a bastard.

The room fell silent, all eyes were on you. Black Hat tore his claws out of Demencia's chin causing her to scream again. She held her bleeding chin in one hand and wiped her eyes with the back of the other. Black Hat turned his back to her and advanced towards you, his teeth were bared and his hands were tightly clasped together.  
  
  
  
"Flug," He said between gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
"Y-Yes, sir?" The frightened scientist asked.  
  
  
  
"You and Demencia should take 5.0.5 to the park. It's a nice day."  
  
  
  
"But what about-"  
  
  
  
"That was an order, imbecile!"  
  
  
  
"O-Of course, my lord!" The man rushed to Demencia, took her hand and they rushed out of the lab, slamming the door behind them.  
  
  
  
"Now they're gone, why don't you repeat yourself?"  
  
  
  
"You heard me." You growled.  
  
  
  
You shrunk when he laughed bitterly.  
  
  
  
"You're pathetic! People have called me so much worse than a bastard!" His laughter turning into a low growl. "As much as I'd LOVE to rip you apart, I need to be sure you really are the idiot that wants to destroy my organization."  
  
  
  
He placed his hand on your forehead, confusing you.  
  
  
  
"What are you-AAHHH!" You screamed as you felt him invading your mind. Your memories. He went through your memory of yesterday. Waking up, eating breakfast, going to work, eating lunch, watching TV, eating dinner, and going to bed. Black Hat groaned, removing his hand.  
  
  
  
"Of course..." He grumbled. "They obviously wouldn't make it so easy to find them. How disappointing."  
  
  
  
"So...Are you going to let me go then?"  
  
  
  
He responded by slashing his claws across your cheek. You cried out in pain as warm blood slid down your face and neck.  
  
  
  
“HAT BOTS!” He shouted. On cue, two large robots with black top hats burst through the door.  
  
  
  
“Yes, Lord Black Hat?” They said, mechanically.  
  
  
  
“Take Y/N to the dungeons.” He ordered.  
  
  
  
"Of course, Master Black Hat." They said.  
  
  
  
"What?" You screamed as the robots grabbed your arms and legs, restraining you.  
  
  
  
"LET ME GO!" You yelled, struggling to get out of the hat bots' grip. They ignored you as they pulled you out of the room. You were taken to a dark room with a long winding staircase. The robots took you down the stairs. You were in a dimly lit, musty room. The floors were made of stone as were the walls and ceiling. Cells were lined up along the walls. Each cell had a metal cot with a small white pillow, a toilet and sink, a white towel on a rack, and a wooden table and chair. The bots were tossed you into one of the cells, locking and slamming the barred metal door behind them.

 

You touched your sticky bloody neck and face, gagging. You definitely needed to wash up. You went over to the sink, turning the faucet. Warm water filled the sink and you sighed in relief.

 

 _At least, I can wash my hands and face. But it would be nice to have a shower or a bath._ You thought. 

 

You cupped your hands under the faucet and splashed the water onto your face and neck. The water mixed in with the blood. You got some more water and leaned over the sink, scrubbing away the bloody water and letting it drip into the sink. Once most of it was down the drain, you turned off the faucet and took the towel off the wall. You rubbed your neck and face dry before putting the towel back on the rack. You yawned, remembering just a how late it was. You turned to the cot and frowned, missing the warm comfy bed you slept in just hours ago.

 

"At least, I don't have to sleep on the floor." You said, lying down on the bed. You shut your eyes and fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

"WAKEY WAKEY!" A voice shouted, startling you awake and causing you to fall off the cot. 

 

"Oww!" You moaned. 

 

"Was that really necessary, Demencia?" Flug groaned. 

 

"What? You wanted to wake Y/N up, so I did!" She whined, defensively.

 

Flug and Demencia stood just outside of the cell. Flug wore his signature paper bag and blue airplane-themed pajama pants and shirt with blue slippers. Demencia's chin was bandaged up, reminding you of the events of last night. She wore a red nightgown with child-like drawings of Black Hat stitched all over it. Flug held a tray with a plate of buttered toast and a glass of orange juice. 

 

"What time is it?" You asked, standing up. 

 

"7:30 A.M." Dr. Flug answered. 

 

"Huh. Better than getting up at 6:30." 

 

"OOH!" Demencia squealed in delight. "Looks like Blackie gave you some cool scars!" 

 

You poked touched your face and felt three marks on your cheek. "...Yeah, I guess he did. By the way, are you okay?" 

 

"Yep! Fluggy patched me up real good!" 

 

The scientist groaned. "Don't call me that." 

 

Demencia giggled. "Fluggy, Fluggy, Fluggy, Fluggy!" 

 

Flug rolled his eyes. "Here's your breakfast." He slid the tray under the space under the door. 

 

You picked up the tray, thanking him and setting it on the table. 

 

"The Hat Bots are guarding the entrance so you can't escape. You will be feed breakfast at 7:30 A.M. and dinner at 5:20 P.M. every day. Black Hat isn't sure what he wants to do with you yet." Flug said, sliding a book under the door. "So there's a book to read. I will see at 5:20." 

 

The two headed down the hallway and up the stairs, Demencia grinning at waving at you before they disappeared into the darkness. 


	3. Why You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat decided what he wants from you.

You sat in the middle of the cot, the tray on the left of you and the book on the right. You held in the toast in your hand, munching on it. You wondered how long you were going to be stuck here. Had anyone noticed that you were gone? They must have. Your boss would notice that you hadn’t come to work and your friends realize you weren’t anywhere to be found and call someone to find you. Everything would be fine. They were probably already searching for you.

  
  
  
But what if they weren’t? What if they were and they couldn’t find you? What if you never saw you’re friends and family again? You began to silently panic, your leg shaking. What was Black Hat going to do to you? Black Hat wasn’t too thrilled about being insulted. Now that he knew you really weren’t trying to overthrow his business, would he just kill you? And who would even dare to do such a thing? Wasn’t everyone in Hatsville terrified of Black Hat? Were they stupid? And why Black Hat even think it was you? You were just some random person with a house and a job. You were no villain or hero. It made no sense. And that woman from your dream, who was she? Was she just someone your mind created? She said she wanted to get you out of here. If she was real, would she come to rescue you? How would she know that you were there? You took one last bite of your toast before setting the bits of it you didn’t eat back on the plate.  
  
  
  
You sighed to calm yourself down a little bit. You missed your friends. You hadn’t been spending much time with them lately because of work. You were definitely regretted that now. You turned your attention to the book beside you it read: Alice’s Adventures In Wonderland By Lewis Carrol. It had a picture of a white blond little girl in a blue dress staring up at an orange mischievous- looking cat that sat on the words, smiling down at her. Below the words was the White Rabbit, looking at his pocket watch. You grinned a little. You hadn’t read the book, played any of its video games or watched any of the movies, but you knew it by reputation. And from the what you’ve heard and the few clips you had seen from the Disney movie, it seemed interesting. You took the novel in your hands, lay down on the bed, and turned to chapter one.  
  
  
  
"Y/N! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Demencia yelled, causing you to jerk and fall off the bed again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Demencia burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. You rolled your eyes, pulling yourself up.  
  
  
  
“Can you stop doing that?”  
  
  
  
“Nope.” She grinned wildly. “Black Hat told me to come to fetch you!”  
  
  
  
“Great. What does he want?”  
  
  
  
“He decided what he wants to do with you!”  
  
  
  
“Really? That fast?”  
  
  
  
“It’s been hours.”  
  
  
  
“Oh. I must’ve been pretty invested in my book then.”  
  
  
  
“What have you been reading?”  
  
  
  
You picked up the book from the floor and held it up for Demencia to see.  
  
  
  
“Alice’s Adventures In Wonderland.” You answered.  
  
  
  
“Isn’t that a children’s book?”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, but it’s good! Besides, it’s a classic!”  
  
  
  
“Whatever.” She pulled a keychain with multiple keys connected to it. She unlocked the barred door and motioned for you to come out.  
  
  
  
You threw the book onto the cot, grabbed your glass of orange juice, rushed out of the cell and followed her out of the prison. As you and the lizard woman walked down the manor’s hallway, you took a few sips of the juice, savoring the taste. You couldn’t help but feel nervous about what Black Hat planned for you. You really didn’t want to die. You looked at the wall surrounding you. They were painted a bright red and were lined up with artworks of Black Hat.  
  
  
  
Damn narcissist, you thought aloud.  
  
  
  
“Hey! He’s not a narcissist! He’s just aware of handsome he is!” Demencia argued.  
  
  
  
“Yeah,” you said turning to her as you spoke. “But most people don’t have a bunch of pictures of themselves on their walls!”  
  
  
  
“Well, Black Hat isn’t like most people! He’s better!”  
  
  
  
“How can you say that? He basically stabbed you!”  
  
  
  
“That’s just how he is! He’s a villain! Besides, he’ll love me soon enough! Then that won’t happen again!”  
  
  
  
“I guess...”  
  
  
  
“We’re here!”  
  
  
  
Before you were two large black doors adjacent to each other. You gulped causing Demencia to chuckle devilishly.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't hurt you...Too much." She said, knocking on both of the doors, snickering as she did so.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" An irritated raspy voice yelled from behind the doors.  
  
  
  
"It's me, darling! I got Y/N just like you told me to!" Demencia said in a sing-song voice.  
  
  
  
"Well, bring the hostage in then! I don't have all day!"  
  
  
  
She turned the door handles and swung open. You breathed to possibly calm your nerves.  
  
  
  
"Well, what are you waited for? Get in there!" Demencia giggled as she pushed you into the room. Before you could protest she slammed the doors behind you.  
  
  
  
You cautiously stood up and went over to the man. There was a red carpet leading to a black desk. A red cushioned throne was behind it. On his desk was a red skull, a quill, and a gold name card with Black Hat's name on it.  
  
  
  
"Well, do you want to find out your fate or just stare off into nothing?" Black Hat snarled, snapping your attention back to him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry!" You replied, smiling sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Have a seat." He said, snapping his fingers and a wooden chair appeared behind you. You pulled it towards you and sat on it.  
  
  
  
You were about to set your glass on the desk when Black Hat gave you a death stare. You quickly put it on the ground and stared at it so you wouldn’t have to look at him. He tsked in annoyance but didn’t do anything to stop you.  
  
  
  
“I’ve decided to not kill you. So you can rejoice I guess.”  
  
  
  
You smiled with relief but still kept your head down. As comforting as it was knowing that, you didn’t want to get your hopes, you still didn’t know what he planned on doing with you and you doubted he’d just let you go, especially after what happened yesterday.  
  
  
  
“But obviously, I’m not going to release you. Instead, I’m going to keep you around as bait for the idiots that want to plow my business into the ground. It’s not like they can succeed, but they are rather annoying. You’re probably wondering what I’m talking about and since you’re going to be staying for however long it takes to bring those heroes or whatever they are out of hiding. This morning Flug sent a Hatbot out to search your home and it found the phone that was used when this hero called our number and threated to, as they said, ‘Take down your stupid organization, make you pay for everything you’ve done, and free the world from your evil.’ After that, Flug found the phone’s location and sent Demencia out to get you. They must’ve put it in your home to cover their tracks. But considering how good they seem, there’s a chance they might come to rescue you. But if that fails, I'll kill you, since I’ll have no use for you.”  
  
  
  
Your smile left your face. So they were a hero, not a good one considering that it was their fault you were in this mess in the first place. But if nobody else was coming to save you, it would be nice if they did. Then you could give them a piece of your mind.  
  
  
  
"You will be given your own bedroom, so you can keep yourself clean and so that Flug and Demencia don't have to stop working just to get your food to eat every day. And you might as well work while you're at it instead of doing nothing all day!"   
  
  
“Well, at least I’ll have something to do.” You said, shrugging.

 

“5.0.5 will show you to your room.”

 

“Could I get my book from the dungeon first?”

 

“Those morons gave you a book? You know what I’m not surprised, I’ll tell 5.0.5 to get it for you.”

 

Black Hat disappeared into a small black cloud of smoke and a few seconds later you could hear yelling and whimpering from down the hall. You awkwardly twiddled your fingers while you waited for him to come back. You hoped the poor bear was okay, despite Black Hat screaming at him. The yelling soon stopped and Black Hat appeared back in his chair with a black flash of light.

 

“The bear should be here in a couple of minutes until then you can wait outside the door. I will give you work to do tomorrow.”

 

You nodded, picking up your cup of orange juice and leaving the room, shutting the doors. You were slightly surprised to see 5.0.5 already outside, holding your book in his right paw. He held it out for you to take which you did.

 

“Thank you! I’m sorry about Black Hat.” You said.

 

The bear shrugged which only made you feel even more guilty. He must’ve been used to this. Both of you walked down a corridor to one of the scarlet red doors on the right wall. 5.0.5 opened the door and you stepped inside with him following behind you.

 

A grin formed on your face when you saw your room. On the right red wall was a queen-sized bed with a brown bed frame behind it. The bed had maroon red blankets and white bedsheets with white pillows leaning on the bed frame. On the left wall was a honey wood desk with matching chair against it. An oak wood bookshelf. At the far end of the room was a large brown wardrobe and beside it was an opened white door that led to a bathroom. Inside the bathroom was a large white bathtub with gold-painted faucet and drain. There was a sink with a brown wooden cupboard at the bottom of it on the left white-painted wall with a white toilet beside it.

 

“This is mine?”

 

5.0.5 nodded and you gave him a quick hug which he returned. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him. You took a whiff of your armpit and wrinkled your nose in disgust. Yep, you needed a bath. You set down your juice and book on the desk and headed into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. 


	4. Don't Go Into Black Hat's Room

Once you finished your bath, you felt calm and refreshed. You smiled, going back into the bedroom and going to your closet. You threw on a pair of blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt. You turned to the bed and lept onto the bed to sit and read Alice In Wonderland. As soon as you hit the bed, you found yourself in comfortable bliss. Never had you felt a softer blanket in your life. It made you want to sleep for the rest of your days. You hummed happily, slowly shutting your eyes. 

 

"You don't deserve this, ya know?" Came Demencia's voice. 

 

You weren't even surprised at this point, you opened your eyes and saw her leaning up against the door frame and you couldn't help but wonder when she opened it and how you didn't hear it. 

 

"Don't deserve what? Being trapped here?" 

 

"Getting this awesome bedroom all to yourself!" 

 

"Oh. That. Well, I didn't ask for it. I'm not even really sure why I have this room. All Black Hat really said about it was that I smelled bad." 

 

"Ugh! Well, then why do you get a nice room, while the rest of us get average rooms at best?!?" 

 

 _Stupid freakin' rich people,_ you thought. 

 

"I told you! I. Don't. KNOW!" 

 

"At least you'll be gone soon..." 

 

"Guess we can agree on that." 

 

"I swear if he's fond of you-" 

 

"He's not! He's the literal embodiment of evil! And I'm not into him either! He did decide to keep me here." 

 

"And yet you compliment me. That should go down well with her." Black Hat's voice murmured in your mind. 

 

"It wasn't a compliment!" You hissed. 

 

"It better not have been!" Demencia growled. "Or you're dead!"

 

_Wait! BLACK HAT?!_

 

"Of course, you idiot!" He shouted in your head. 

 

_What are you doing?!_

 

"Just keeping an eye on you, if you must know. And don't bother complaining! You're not the only one in this house, I have to watch..." 

 

"Y/N quit ignoring me!" Demencia groaned. "I'm not leaving until I understand why you get a fancy room instead of me!" 

 

"DEMENCIA! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Black Hat yelled from his office. 

 

Demencia grinned, bouncing up and down. "Coming, my darling!" She said, racing down the hall to her beloved Black Hat. 

 

You grinned, relieved that she was gone.

 

"Irritating, isn't she?" 

 

You sighed. "You're _still_ here? I thought you needed Dem for something!"

 

"Huh? 'Dem'? Did you just give her a nickname?" 

 

"Um...Yes?" 

 

"Out of all the nicknames, you choose 'Dem'? What kind of name is that?!"

 

"What? It's just her name shorten a bit, it's not THAT bad! What would you call her? 'Imbecile'? 'Idiot'? Those aren't any better!" 

 

He hissed lowly in your ear despite not being present. A cold shiver ran down your spine. He let out an amused chuckle. If he were here, you would have punched him in the face. 

 

"Anyway, I have better things to do then torment you, although it is enjoyable. So long for now!" 

 

And with that, Black Hat's voice finally left your mind. You hoped that Demencia wouldn't bother you again soon. You decided to get your book and continue reading like you had wanted to do earlier. You went over to your desk, drunk the rest of your orange juice, took the book, and got back onto the bed. You got comfortable and went through the book until you found the page where you last left off. 

 

* * *

 

Your stomach growled. You wondered how long you had been reading for. You set the book beside you and slid off the bed. You exited the room in search of the kitchen.  As you walked the hallway, you spotted Dr. Flug coming your way, carrying a stack of paperwork, most likely bringing it to Black Hat. You decided to greet him, though you were unsure how he felt about you. 

 

"Hey, doctor!" You said, giving him a friendly smile. 

 

He turned to you and his eyes lit up a bit. "Hello, Y/N. Where are you off to?" 

 

"I'm trying to find the kitchen. Could you tell me where it is?" 

 

"Oh, it's just upstairs! The stairs are off to the right of this hall. You will find them quite easily!" 

 

"You have an upstairs kitchen?" 

 

He nodded. "Yep. That's also where Black Hat's room is, just down the hall. Everything else is downstairs." 

 

"Thanks, Flug!" 

 

"Of course! You are going to be staying here for a bit!" 

 

You and Flug went your separate ways and you were about the turn the corner when Flug called out to you. 

 

"And Y/N!" He said. 

 

You turned around. "Yes?" 

 

His face grew serious. "Don't _ever_ go into Black Hat's room." 

 

"...Okay." 

 

Then he continued on his way as if he hadn't said a thing. You weren't planning on going into Black Hat's room, but the warning sparked curiosity within you. Why couldn't you go into Black Hat's room? Was it just because he would get angry? Or was there something there that was dangerous? You couldn't help but wonder. 

 

You pushed the thought away and turned the corner and headed up the stairs. You immediately stood in the kitchen once you climbed to the top of the stairs. You stood on the brown-painted wooden floor. The walls were painted brown as well. Above you, there was a diamond chandelier hanging over a brown wooden table with matching chairs on every side of it. Scarlet red and black hat-shaped cushions were on the seats. A green clear glass vase was in the middle of the table. A single black rose was inside of it. The sight of it made you feel slightly uncomfortable. Off to the side of the room was a black refrigerator beside a line of counters, cabinets as well as a black oven and stove with a white dishwasher beside them. There was a medium-sized grey trash can with a matching lid atop it. It was much nicer than your kitchen at home. You walked to the fridge and was slightly surprised to find sodas and ice cream sandwiches. You expected Black Hat to only have rich people food. Maybe this was meant for Demencia. She did seem like the type who would enjoy drinking soda. Maybe Flug too. 

 

You wondered what 5.0.5 ate, he seemed too sweet to eat meat. Maybe he would eat sweets than, you weren't sure.

 

You reached into the fridge and pulled out a chocolate sandwich with vanilla ice cream. You searched through the cabinets until you found a stack of dinner plates. You took one, set your sandwich on it and sat at the table. You were about to bite into the sandwich when you heard someone skipping up the stairs. There was only one person that had that much energy and that was Demencia.

 

"HEY Y/N!" She shouted once she saw you. You looked over at her and awkwardly waved.

 

"So what did Black Hat want?" You asked.

 

Demencia went over to the fridge and took out a soda as she spoke. "Apparently I was supposed to take out the kitchen garbage. I don't get why he's making  _me_  do it! Fives is the maid around here! Ugh!"

 

She hopped onto the counter and sat cross-legged. She opened up her soda and slurped her drink. You groaned at the sound and took a bite of your sandwich. She gave you a confused look. 

 

"That's your lunch?"

 

"I guess so."

 

"How come you get to eat sweets? Flug is always telling me to eat healthy things for lunch! Not that I listen to him of course. But come on!"

 

"You're not eating anything."

 

"Yeah, but that's because I had a bowl of popcorn not long ago."

 

"And yet you're questioning my lunch? Look, I didn't even know it was lunchtime! All I knew was that I was hungry and there were ice cream sandwiches."

 

"Whatever. I'm still pissed that you get a nice room, while I have to sleep in a hole!"

 

"You sleep in a hole?"

 

"Yeah! Strapped to a table! I'm not some gross animal!" 

 

"That's strange...I'm sorry about that. If I could do something to prevent that, I would." 

 

She sighed. "It's fine. I'm used to it. Doesn't mean I like it though." 

 

She sipped her soda. 

 

"Aren't going to take the trash out?" 

 

"Eh, maybe later. If I wait long enough, 5.0.5 will probably do it for me anyway." 

 

You groaned and ate the rest of your sandwich. You got your plate and set it in the sink. Demencia hopped off the counter. 

 

"Welp, see ya loser!" She smirked as she left the room. 

 

"Bye!" You said just before she vanished from your view. 

 

 _Don't ever go into Black Hat's room._ You thought, remembering the doctor's words. You looked towards the small, dark, narrow hall that led to the fiend's room. You knew you going to regret this, but you had to know what was in there. You breathed and crept over to the room, looking over your shoulder as you did. When you reached the door, you immediately froze as the door slowly swung open and behind it was pure black darkness. You gulped and stepped into the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did copy off the kitchen description from my original story and only added and changed a couple of things. I don't want to come with another description of the kitchen, okay? I can copy off of myself.


	5. Black Hat's Room & The Mystery Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out what exactly is in Black Hat's room.

The door slammed behind you, startling you. You shivered with fear, already regretting coming in there. You reached for a light switch and quickly flipped on the lights. You were met with a somewhat similar bedroom to yours. Before you, there was a king-sized bed. Two white fluffy pillows were lined up neatly against the bed frame, black sheets covered the mattress as well as a large, crimson red plush blanket. To the far right of the room was a black wooden dresser and to the far left of the room was a fireplace with two black living room chairs on opposite sides of each other. The floor and ceiling were painted a scarlet red. 

 

Something was wrong. This seemed too...Normal. Why would Flug give you such a dramatic warning if this was all there was? You sighed, turning to the door when suddenly you stepped on something square, pushing it. You looked down and saw a square-shaped floor panel being pushed down by your foot. You quickly turned as the right wall slowly opened up, revealing a seemingly endless stone hallway with brightly lit torches lining the walls. 

 

"Well, this place doesn't seem all that normal now..." You said. 

 

You wondered if going down there would be worth possibly getting yelled at by Black Hat. You thought for a few moments before curiosity took over once again. In seconds, you found yourself racing down the passageway as the wall shut behind you. 

 

You skidded to a stop when you came to a small room with a golden framed photo hung in the center of the wall. You blinked, stepping closer to get a better look at the picture. The picture was of Black Hat in his usual suit and tie. But this wasn't like the portraits all around the house where he always wore a wicked, triumphant grin on his face, in the photo he looked irritated. His fists were clenched and he was scowling, glaring at the person standing next to him. You stared in disbelief when you say the person beside him.

 

Her hair, her eyes, her face. You recognized this woman. This was none other than the woman from your dream. Everything about her was exactly the same, the only difference being her clothing. Instead of a gown, she wore a medium, frilly orange dress with yellow polka dots. She had a silly grin on her face, contrasting Black Hat's expression. 

 

You blinked. _Why is this here? How does Black Hat know this woman?_

 

You gulped when you heard a low hiss. You slowly looked up at the ceiling saw a large pair of red eyes staring down at you. You swiped the picture from the wall and rushed back down the hallway, the snake slithering not too far behind you. Your heart pounded loudly and rapidly. You weren't ready to die yet! You had so much to live for! You screamed when Lil Jack snapped at you, almost biting off your head. 

You rushed out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut and holding the door closed with your body just as the snake rammed himself against it, attempting to break it down. 

 

 "And I might I ask what you're doing, Y/N?" Black Hat grumbled. 

 

"Well...Flug told me not to go into your room so I did. Also, your pet snake is trying to maul me!" 

 

He sighed, gesturing you to move away from the door. You hesitantly did. Lil Jack through the door, hissing at you. Black Hat went over to him. 

 

"Hello, my lovely pet," he grinned, scratching under the beast's chin. " Are you hungry?" 

 

The snake nodded. causing Black Hat to chuckle. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a raw piece of a Flat Head Grey Mullet. He threw it on the ground in front of the snake who happily devoured it. 

 

"Don't worry, I will deal with Y/N," he told the snake.

 

The snake hissed joyfully before slithering back into the bedroom. You closed the door, relieved that the snake didn't eat you. 

 

"You. Me. Office. Now." He growled before stomping out of the room. 

 

You crossed your arms hesitantly following him. When you both reached the room, he shut the door with his telekinesis. He teleported to his desk, rubbing his temples. He was clearly annoyed. 

 

"Why did you break into my room?" He asked. 

 

"Dr. Flug told me to not go into there so I got curious." 

 

He groaned, clasping his hands on the desk and resting his chin on them. 

 

"Have you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" 

 

"Of course I have! But I didn't think it was literal!" 

 

 "Well unlike Flug you told me the truth despite the fact that I could kill you instantly. I respect that." 

 

_Did he really say that? Did he...Praise me? No, that can't be right. He's Black Hat! He hates everyone except for his monster of a pet!_

 

But even though, you denied it you knew he did just praise you. You blushed deeply. 

 

"Thank you, sir." 

 

"Don't be weird about it! Now did you take the photo?" 

 

"Yes. The girl in the photo, she is the girl in my dream. Who is she?" You said, taking the photo from your pocket and showing it to him. 

 

"Her name is Violina. She was one of my employees before she betrayed by helping out heroes and telling them information about me! So, I kicked her out. Haven't seen her since." 

 

"But that doesn't explain why I am dreaming about her." 

 

"It's probably a vision. She wanted to contact you. What happened in your vision?"

 

"We were dancing at a party of some sort. She told me that she was going to help me escape." 

 

Black Hat smiled devilishly. "Now isn't that funny. I am having a villain party in two days. Heh. Perhaps I can make her regret betraying me. You could lure her into a trap and then we could lock away in the prison in the basement. Oh, yes I quite like this plan." 

 

You frowned, rubbing your arm and looking away from him. 

 

"But she hasn't done anything to me unlike you." 

 

He appeared behind you, placing his hands on your shoulders. "And what if she was the one who framed you? She might only want to save you to get to me. Or she could take you with her and manipulate you into doing her bidding? She isn't exactly a trustworthy person." 

 

"And how do I know you're not manipulating me?" 

 

He snorted. "You don't." 

 

He teleported back to his desk. 

 

"Now why don't you do whatever it is you do. It's 5:00 P.M. right now. 5.0.5 is cooking dinner. It's at 6:00, don't be late!" 

 

"Okay." You said before leaving the room. You went back to your bedroom and got your book you turned to chapter five, the chapter you left on and sent the rest of the hour reading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yes you have a praise kink. Sorry, not sorry.


	6. Dinner And Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner isn't exactly as pleasant as you hoped.

"Yo!" Demencia yelled startling you. 

 

You looked towards the door and saw her leaning against the door frame. 

 

"Dinner's in ten minutes. I suggest you wait in the kitchen before Black Hat shows up." She said. 

 

"Oh, thanks Dem! I almost forgot!" 

 

"No problem!" She giggled as she left the room. 

 

You set your book on the bed and got up. You hoped there wouldn't be any caviar. You dashed to the kitchen, not wanting to be late or on time. Once you reached the kitchen, you were happy to be there before Black Hat. Flug sat in the chair on the left side of the table, while Demencia sat on the right side. 5.0.5 was wearing oven mitts and putting something into a large metal pot onto the stove and a small metal pan beside it. You went over to him. 

 

"Whatcha making?" You asked him. 

 

The blue bear made cute bear noises that you couldn't understand. Flug chimed in. 

 

"He says he's making lobster and mac and cheese. He is also making roasted broccoli in the oven." 

 

"Lobster isn't as good as well-done steak, but it's decent," Demencia added. 

 

"I still can't believe you like your steak like that. Medium is so much better!" 

 

"Is not!" 

 

"Is too!" 

 

"Is not!" 

 

"Is too!" 

 

You groaned as the two continued their bickering. You decided to say something. 

 

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal, everyone has different types of steak they like. It shouldn't matter. Everyone is different." 

 

"Well, what type of steak do _you_ like, Y/N?" Demencia asked sharply. 

 

"Does that-" 

 

"YES!" Demencia and Flug shouted in unison. 

 

5.0.5 continued cooking, trying desperately to ignore the chaos unfolding. You were sick of this. Why couldn't they just get along?

 

 "What are you arguing about?!" Black Hat shouted, appearing in a black cloud of black smoke. 

 

You, Demencia, Flug, and 5.0.5 yelped in surprise. 

 

"N-Nothing, sir!" Flug and Demencia cried in unison. 

 

Black Hat glared at them for a few moments before sitting at the far end of the table. 

 

"Of course they listen to him," you grumbled. 

 

You plopped in a chair beside Demencia since she didn't seem to hate you too much. 5.0.5 served the food on two large glass plates with a chef's knife and a large wooden spoon, carefully setting them in the middle of the table. He then got more glass plates and small spoons and forks, placing them in front of each of you. He sat down at the last chair beside Dr. Flug. He smiled at his dad and Flug smiled back at him. 

 

You took a bite of your mac and cheese, avoiding making eye contact with Black Hat. You weren't sure what to think of Violina. Was Black Hat right about her or was she just using you? 

 

"I guess I will find out at the party."You thought. 

 

"Indeed you will."Black Hat said, telepathically speaking to you again. 

 

"Get out," you growled in your mind.

 

"You don't need to be rude about it. I just want to chat." 

 

You sighed. "What do you want?"

 

"I would like to get to know you better." 

 

You blinked in confusion. "I don't follow..."

 

 "I simply want to know more about you." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"You wouldn't want to live a bunch of strangers, would you? Even if it is just for a few days." 

 

"I guess." 

 

"What was your life before you were brought here?" 

 

"Well, it wasn't that exciting. I had a job, a house, some friends. I liked to go to this nice little coffee shop I would always get these delicious-" 

 

"I've heard enough. Hmm. Out of all us, who is your favorite?" 

 

"Oh, I know how this goes. Out of all the employees in the Black Hat Organization, you are my favorite." 

 

"Damn right. Now, wh-" 

 

"Can you not pretend to care about my life? I just want to eat in peace, is that so much to ask for?"

 

"Oh, so I can't even have a civil conversation with you! I see how it is!" 

 

"You know that's not the reason!" 

 

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" 

 

You rose up from your seat, anger burning within you. "YOU ARE AN EVIL MONSTER WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF AND HIS DAMN SNAKE!" You shouted. 

 

Demencia, Flug, and 5.0.5 stared up at you with shock and confusion. Black Hat simply glared at you in annoyance. You grabbed your plate and stormed out of the room. You rushed into your room and kicked the door closed. You slammed your plate onto your desk and threw yourself onto the bed, screaming in your pillow. Black Hat could so...Frustrating. One minute he had threated to kill you, next minute he claims to want to 'get to know you better'. He had to be messing you. But if he was serious, he had to be insane. You froze when heard a knock on your room. 

 

"Y/N, I would like to speak with you," came Black Hat's voice from behind the door. 

 

"Go away!" You yelled, sitting up. 

 

"I want to-" he hesitated. "Apologize." 

 

"Somehow I doubt that. Even if you did, considering everything you put through I wouldn't forgive you anyway. You threated to KILL me! How am I supposed to forgive for something like that?!" 

 

He opened the door and stepped inside. You glared at him. He slowly sighed. 

 

"I'm sorry about that. That was unnecessary, to say the least."  

 

"Unnecessary?!" You growled, standing up from your bed. "I get that your evil and all that but I'm just random civilian who has done nothing to you!"

 

"You did call me a bastard-" 

 

"That's because you attacked Demencia! Besides, you shouldn't kill someone if they can't get you what you want! If you want me to help you, you should treat me like a person! And treat your employees better too! They work for you for most likely not a lot of money, but you still treat them like trash! You're not the only one here you deserve to be appreciated!" 

 

"How dare you?!" He growled. "I don't pay my employees' minimum wage! They get enough money that they need! And they are lower than me! I am an all-powerful monster that took over this pathetic planet multiple times and only gave it back because I got bored! You have no right to tell me what to do, _my dear_!" 

 

"Then I won't help you figure out who those heroes are! You can do that yourself!" 

 

He hissed his tongue slipping out of his mouth. He groaned, turning away from you, keeping his eyes on you. "You know what fine. You're not worth arguing with anyway. I have better things to do." 

 

"Wait!" You cried out. 

 

He stopped and looked back at you with confusion. You blinked, unsure of what to say to him. You took in a deep breath before talking again. 

 

"I...I don't want to keep fighting with you. I actually would like for us to get along. But that's kind of hard when you are so awful to your employees and me." 

 

"I tried to be nice to you and you pushed me away!" Black Hat shouted, appearing before you. 

 

You shallowed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if you were being sincere. Maybe we should both treat each other better." 

 

"Agreed." He said. 

 

There was a look in his eyes that you couldn't quite describe. He took your chin in hands, oddly enough it felt almost affectionate. You and Black Hat both went in for a kiss. His lips were icy cold but at the same time soft and gentle. It felt strange. You had only known him for barely a day and yet you were kissing him. He smirked against your lips. You both stayed like this for a few more moments before you slowly pulled away. 

 

"I think...This is going too fast. I still barely know you." You said. 

 

He scratched his chin. "You're right. We should get to know each other like I was trying to do earlier before we go any further." 

 

You nodded. 

 

"Goodnight, Y/N." Black Hat said, leaving the room. 

 

"Have a villainous night, sir." You replied. 

 

Once he was out the door, he gently shut it. You yawned, sleepily. You changed out of your clothes in some blue PJs and went to bed. 


End file.
